villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:BrandonDarkOne47/PE Proposal: Lord Nekron
This is my first PE Proposal I’ve ever done and my first villain I’ve ever done a proposal on. After doing a removal proposal on the Arroweverse's version of Vandal Savage, I decided to do a PE Proposal. I was originally going to do a proposal on Kronos from Percy Jackson and the Olympians book series but decided an easy candidate to do. The villain I will do is Lord Nekron from the 1983 animated movie, Fire and Ice. 'What's The Work' Fire and Ice is Ralph Bakshi's 8th animated feature film about the evil Ice Lord Nekron, the son of Queen Juliana, on a quest to expand his realm across every region of the world by sending a giant glaciers to take control of the world. Who Is The Villain? Lord Nekron is the main antagonist of the film, with his mother serving as the secondary antagonist. Though his mother Julina was the one who raised him and taught him the dark arts, He serves as a greater threat to Juliana as his mother merely helps him in his quest to conquer the world. He also serves as more of a threat than Juliana in the movie too as everyone is more concern of him than his mother. What Did He Do? He was the son of Queen Juliana who raised him by teaching him the black arts and soon became the ruler of Icepeak. Both Nekron and Juliana created a giant ice glacier to expand their realm of Icepeak across the many regions of the world. The giant glaciers would literally crush anyone who dares to stand in Nekron’s way, while he also sends his Sub-humans army to slaughter any village they come across.' ' When a group of warriors tried to prevent the ice glaciers from continuing south (where the rest of the humans are), Nekron’s glaciers simply crushed them while his subhuman followers kills the ones who are still alive. This leaves the hero, Larn, as the remaining survivors. Nekron soon forced the king of the remaining remnants of humanity, Jerol, to submit to his rule or have him and the rest of humanity to be crushed by his glaciers. When Nekron’s mother kidnapped Princess Teegra, the daughter of Jerol, whom Juliana expect for his son to breed with to have children. Nekron was only upset for his mother as he does not need heirs. As Teegra tried to reach into Nekron by offering him peace and friendship, Nekron simply laughs at her right before he kicks her to the ground. Nekron then threatens to kill his mother if she continues to bring him “her little sluts” right after. Nekron soon send Teegra (whom he regards as garbage) to one off an ice cliff before her brother, Taro, arrives. Prince Taro, son of Jarol, came to Nekron’s domain to negotiate with him in order to save his sister and his father’s kingdom. Nekron soon reconsidered mating with Teegra only because he wanted to let the Prince’s guard down. As Taro attempted to kill Nekron for regarding his sister as a lesser beast, Nekron used his dark powers to make the Prince kill his own men before making him to kill himself through impalement. Nekron soon throw Taro’s corpse next to Teegra who after she woke up was horrified of seeing her dead brother. Larn find his way to Nekron’s throne room in an attempt to kill him by shooting an arrow at him. However Nekron know he was there and dodged the arrow before using his powers to prevent him from shooting more. He then challenge Larn to a sword fight in which Nekron wins by using his dark magic to cheat (though he did hold his own before Larn injured him). Nekron then has his subhumans put Larn in his ice prison cells. Larn escape thanks to Teegra and later returns with help from a warrior named Darkwolf (may or may not be his father). As an attempt to kill the two warriors, he has his own fortress collapse on them before Darkwolf reached him and soon the two fought. Nekron attempted to use his dark magic against Darkwolf, but it had no effect on him. Soon Darkwolf killed Nekron for good by impaling him with his battle axe much to his mother’s distraught. After his death, his fortress and his giant glacier which finally ends Nekron’s reign. 'Freudian Excuse/Migitating factors' None whatsoever. Nekron simply wants to rule the world so he could expand his realm. His mother did truly loved him and wanted him to have kids. But Nekron did not love her back as he threatens to kill her because she attempted to have him to mate with Teegra. He even rejected Teegra’s offer for peace and friendship before he kicks her and called her a slut. Though he soon started to reconsider, he then regard her as a lesser beast. Even though he is a good fighter, soon he shows that he would resort to cheating to win as he used his dark powers to stop Larn from further harming him. He also jokingly says that Larn still has fighting in him before throwing him in his dungeon. And his offer of “peace” to king Jerol was nothing more than a way to have him surrender. 'Heinous Standards' Nekron has zero problems with the standards of the movie as most of the bad stuff that happens in the movie trace back to Nekron. They’re isn’t that many villains in the movie that challenged him in sheer heinousness. The Subhumans only doing what they are told to do, his mother helped him in his quest and only kidnapped one person. Also his mother did love him and even was distraught when her son was killed. The Witch and her son only held Teegra hostage so that Nekron could reward them, but sadly they died right after one of his subhumans find them. 'Final Verdict' It’s mainly up to you but to me he definitely qualifies. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals